


Night Moves

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom arrives in New Zealand and starts making friends.  There's a bit more to it than that, but how much, I'm not yet certain myself so that will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this came from a Challenge on Live Journal site, fffc. The challenge was to write about a Kink or kinks and the first chapter of this one is the result of that challenge. The rest of this, however much there might be, is what follows. Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always, I do not know these people and none of this ever happened. This was written strictly for amusement. This is not based on anything real and no harm is intended. GW

It had been a serious risk, one he had not taken lightly. He’d taken a cab to the little, out of the way, club. He didn’t want to risk anyone seeing his rental car even though he suspected that it was unlikely the car would be recognized. After all, it was only a rental car. There wasn’t anything that defined it as uniquely his. He’d dressed over the top even by his own standards, more glitter, all of his nails polished, eye make-up with more shadow to it, a rather tight, brown t-shirt with some shimmer to it, and even though it was too cold to go without, no jacket. If he were planning to do this very often, which he wasn’t, he’d need to buy a few things. As he leaned against the side of the building, he wished he had a fag. He didn’t usually smoke, but sometimes, he was in the mood for one. He placed a hand in his pocket, retrieved the bills, and held them up. Not bad. He’d often wondered if he could make a living at this. Now, he knew. He smiled, feeling slightly guilty for taking the bloke’s money. The sex had been very good and he would have done it for free just for the thrill alone, but somehow, when the bloke had assumed that he’d have to pay, that had made it even more thrilling. Sex with a stranger was something Dom had done before, but this was the first time anyone had paid him for the pleasure. Sadly, this would be the last night he’d be free to explore this fantasy because tomorrow he would meet the cast and once that happened, there would be too much chance of getting seen. This night had been his only chance. It was lovely that the bloke he’d been with had been so entertaining and so seriously hot, because it would have to last him for a while. He started toward his rental. Maybe he’d stop somewhere for smokes before going back to the hotel.

*****

He tossed his keys onto the table and dropped onto the sofa. Hotel rooms were always a bit depressing and this one was no exception. He hated the tacky art on the walls. Why did most hotels have such rubbish paintings on the guest room walls? He sighed and leaned his head back. It had been quite a night. He hadn’t expected to be out alone this evening. It had just happened. The others were all busy or tired or just not in the mood for a night out and so, rather than stare at the depressing art in his room, he’d gone it on his own. Now that he was back in his room, he realized that what he’d done had been seriously stupid. If anyone had seen him, he’d have been fair game for serious ribbing as well as completely out of the closet all in one go. He didn’t really mind letting them know that he swung both ways, but he’d prefer to tell them after working with them a while longer. It was too early in the friendship to play at ‘you show me yours and I’ll show you mine.’ Luckily, he hadn’t seen anyone from the cast. The club had been very dark, so dark that he could just barely see his drink when the waitress sat it on his table. The place had obviously been a pick-up joint, and the moment he’d sussed that out, he should have left. He guessed it had been the excitement of it all. He’d never done anything like that before. He didn’t even know that he’d fancy it, but when the lad had walked over and chatted him up, he got caught up in the game of it. At first, he’d just been takin’ the Mickey out of the cocky, youngster but the further he’d gone, the more interested he became in the offer. The next thing he knew, he was being led into a dark alley and allowing himself to be pushed up against the wall while this talented, young, bloke gave him the most amazing blow job he’d ever had. It had been worth what he paid and considerably more. He sighed contentedly at the memory. No harm done and no one the wiser, but best stay away from that club or he‘d be explaining his life to folks he just recently met.

*****

Dom’s eyes widened for a split second and then he got control of himself. He let the tension go out of his shoulders and broke into an easy smile. It took everything he had not to turn and run. After all, he was young. There would be other jobs. Not other jobs like Lord of the fucking Rings, but other jobs all the same. He extended his hand and Billy Boyd took it and shook it firmly.

“I like a bloke with a firm grip,” Billy said with no trace of recognition. Still Dom detected a hint of double meaning in that sentence. “Welcome to New Zealand, Merry Brandybuck.”

“Thank you kindly, Peregrin Took,” Dom managed and although it was a struggle to continue making eye contact, he didn’t look away. Maybe Billy wouldn’t recognize him. Maybe he’d been drunker than he’d seemed. Maybe it had been just dark enough in the alley. Or, maybe it had been so dark that he was mistaken. Maybe Billy wasn’t his one-night-stand from last night. Maybe it had been another guy who just happened to look like Billy. Another Scottish guy? Very doubtful.

“You can call me Pippin,” Billy smiled and then he winked. No one else saw him do it, Dom was certain of that, but the bastard had winked at him. He knew! He remembered! Sweet, weeping, Jesus, he knew!

“Have a seat,” Sean Astin said pleasantly, indicating a chair.

Dom sank into the offered seat gratefully. His knees were going weak and somewhere to sit down was needed. Billy sat down next to him and leaned his elbows on the table. “So, when’d ye get in?” he asked.

“Yesterday afternoon,” Dom said keeping his voice casual. It was a damn good thing that he was an actor. Right now, he needed all of his skills in order to keep from giving away the game.

“Have you had a chance to see anything of New Zealand?” Elijah asked excitedly. “It’s an amazing place. You’re going to love it.”

“I suspect that I will,” Dom said, smiling at his young co-star.

“Just say the word and I’ll offer up my services as your guide to all things New Zealand,” Sean smiled. “Elijah, Billy, and I have done quite a bit of exploring and so we know our way around the place. You‘ll have it memorized in no time.”

Dom just smiled and nodded. He spread his hands on the table top, grateful that he’d removed the nail paint last night.

“Because we’ll be workin’ together so closely, as I hear tell Merry and Pippin are thick as thieves, you and I best have lunch together after this script meeting,” Billy said, placing a hand on Dom’s shoulder. “We can plan the mischief that our hobbits will get up to.”

“And maybe you can get Billy to read the rest of the book,” Sean sighed.

“You haven’t read it?” Dom asked looking stunned.

“Well, bits of it,” Billy smiled. “I’ve read the Pippin parts. Those are quite good.”

“He’s hopeless,” Sean said.

“I am,” Billy nodded. “But perhaps you can give me a hand?” He winked again and Dom nearly choked on the water he’d been given.

This half-mad Scotsman would be the death of him one way or another. Still, two could play at this. He smiled his best innocent smile and said, “I’d be happy to. I saw this little club yesterday on my wanderings. I hear they have a luncheon menu that’s to die for.” He was pleased with himself when Billy’s eyes lowered for a second.

This was going to be very interesting, if they didn’t get caught and if the sex didn’t kill him.

 

GW  
09-09-2011


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn’t discussed it yet. Dom was wondering if they would. Billy had insisted that the two of them should have luncheon together and Dom really, really, thought this was so they could talk, but so far, all they had discussed was, well, everything else! It was a bit maddening.

They had been seated in a very crowded, little café by a hostess who had been completely smitten with Billy. She giggled every time he opened his mouth, kept mentioning how sexy his accent was, and she seated them at the perfect table near a window with an amazing view saying, “Your usual table?”

Billy had given her that thousand-watt smile of his and then said to Dom, “Now, ye know why this is my favourite place in all of New Zealand. They have the nicest staff and the very finest tables.”

Dom had rapped on the table with his knuckles and nodded his approval. “Excellent table, no question,” he’d said and he’d been pleased to receive a giggle from the hostess as she left them.

The server had also been very friendly with them. She was a tiny, little woman in her mid sixties who seemed to have taken a motherly interest in all of the cast. She questioned Billy at length about several of the other actors, asked after Peter Jackson, and then she turned to Dom and questioned him. “Where are you from? How long have you been acting? Are you home sick yet? Do you have a nice girl back home?” On and on until Dom thought she might never get down to the business of taking their orders, but she finally did.

The other patrons were loud, the music was loud, everyone in the place seemed eager to stop by and say hello to Billy, and when the food arrived, there was so much of it that Dom felt as if he were having a banquet rather than just a luncheon. When the meal was over he felt swollen and a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to eating that much for his noon meal.

There were so many distraction that it seemed as if Billy had chosen the place in order to *avoid* talking. Dom was the last of the hobbit actors to arrive and so the others had already got used to the place. They all knew the best places to eat, they knew folks from town, and they had all fallen into the local lifestyle and the work schedule. Dom was still just 36 or so odd hours off the plane and still trying to get over the massive jet lag. He felt as if he’d been tossed into a whirlpool and told to swim.

As he watched Billy pay for luncheon and tip the server, he suddenly felt as if he needed to take a long nap. He yawned as they walked out into the afternoon sun and the cold air hit them.

Billy grinned and began walking toward some small benches in a little park area just a few feet from the noisy little café. “So, about last night,” Billy said as he sat down on a bench and looked up at Dom.

“For a bit there, I didn’t think you meant to discuss that,” Dom said. He yawned again. “Sorry. Jet lag, still getting me.”

“Sit,” Billy said sliding over and making plenty of room on the bench.

Dom dropped down next to him. “Where do I start?”

Billy chuckled. “I suspect you start with something like, I had no idea who you were and we will never mention it again?”

Dom laughed. “That is exactly what I was thinking.”

“There isn’t a ghost of a chance that anyone is going to ask and no one from the cast was there last night so, no one knows a thing,” Billy said.

“How do you know that none of the cast was there?” Dom asked.

“No one goes there except me,” Billy smiled. “It’s a gay bar, you know.”

“No one else in the cast is gay? None of the crew?” Dom frowned.

“Several of the cast are gay and some of the crew as well, but none of them go to that gay bar,” Billy smiled. “It’s a wee bit shady. Doesn’t have a good reputation. Too casual and it’s where a bloke goes only if he’s lookin to find someone who’ll give him a toss for a price. Nothing there is free. You sample the goods, you pay for it.”

“Oh, so that’s why you thought I was charging?” Dom asked.

“That’s why,” Billy nodded. “Everyone there charges. Usually, I just pop in, have a drink or two, watch several of the locals work the tables, and then I go to the hotel and wank.”

Dom grinned. “So why did you take me up on my offer?”

“I was impressed with your, well, ye had a way with words?” Billy arched an eyebrow and shrugged. “Or maybe I was getting’ tired of spankin my own monkey. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I’d had several shots of whiskey, was a wee bit homesick, and seriously horney. You?”

“I was in a new place. I didn’t know anyone, and I was feeling adventurous. I like a bit of strange now and again. I thought I would just see how far I could get,” Dom smiled.

“So, are you gay?” Billy asked.

“I’m as gay as a float in a May Day parade,” Dom said. “You?”

“I tend to be gay now and then,” Billy said. “I enjoy both sexes equally and as often as I can get them.”

“So if you were at sea with an all-male crew, you’d be fine with that, but if you’re on shore leave and have a chance for some female companionship, that works too?” Dom asked.

“That’s me. I’m happy no matter where I am,” Billy said pleasantly and Dom could believe that. Billy looked like the sort who was happy most of the time no matter what.

“And are you open about it? I mean, are the rest of the cast likely to be surprised by your equal-opportunity policy?” Dom asked.

“I don’t make a secret of it, but it’s not what I lead with,” Billy said. “I haven’t told anyone yet, but if they were to find out, I wouldn’t deny it. I like to know folks a while before I start blathering on about my sex life so I’ve not told any of them. And you?”

“I’m out and the first time it comes up in conversation, they’ll know it,” Dom said. “I came out to my family when I was fourteen. I’ll never forget it. I decided to tell my mum first, see how she’d take the news.”

“What did she say?”

“She smiled and said, ‘Oh, good. I was pretty certain that you were gay, but I didn’t know if you’d figured it out yourself yet.”

Billy laughed.

“My Dad was a bit less happy with the news but once it was out there, he reconciled himself to it,” Dom said. He skipped over the two years when he and his Dad barely spoke to one another. After all, Billy already knew way too much about him as it was. He didn’t need to unload all of his family drama on the guy all in one go. “My brother told me I could be gay all I wanted, as long as I didn’t start dating any of his mates and that was it. Dom Monaghan, out and about.”

“I don’t want to spend the next year or so being uncomfortable around you,” Billy said. “We will be working together. I don’t think either of us need the drama.”

“I agree completely,” Dom said.

“Then, from this moment on, we’ll no mention it,” Billy said. “It never happened.”

“What never happened?” Dom asked looking innocent.

Billy smiled, and that was it. End of discussion, and an amazing night in a dark alley disappeared from the fabric of reality as they now knew it.

Well, it disappeared from public view anyway. Now and again, Dom found himself revisiting the memory when he was alone. That couldn’t hurt anyone, could it?

 

GW  
09-11-2011


End file.
